


Just Us

by Midna127



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Corruption, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: What if Monika tries a new method to get the player to love her?





	Just Us

I closed my laptop  
I went to sleep  
I was frightened,  
Too scared to weep.

They were gone, deleted,  
Perished.  
I'd lost what I had loved,  
Cherished.

Sayori, I'm sorry,  
I couldn't stop the pain.  
The love that I had for you  
Was far from a personal gain.

Yuri, you were so beautiful,  
So kind and so smart.  
I'd rather you stab me to death instead,  
Rather than breaking my heart.

And Natsuki, I liked you too,  
Despite your tsundere personality.  
Oh my God, I can't stop crying,  
But the game isn't reality.

I fall asleep, and when I dream,  
I can't really describe it.  
Their shadows danced helplessly,  
But I couldn't move a bit.

They watched in horror as a figure appeared,  
And I wanted to run away,  
But she brushed my messy hair aside,  
And I... felt... okay...

It was Monika.  
I was wrong about Monika.  
She's prettier, that Monika.  
She's smarter, that Monika.  
She's better than all, that Monika.

Monika cleared my head of those pesky thoughts.  
Monika was my first kiss.  
Monika changed this world so we could be like this.

She must have done something to me  
But whatever it is, I don't want it to stop.

Why would I?

She's given me all I need, all I want.  
If it costs me my memory, my sanity, I don't care.

This love will never die.

And neither will hers,  
But now it's lust.

She can tell.  
Is this what she wanted?

With every kiss, a memory fades,  
But I want to forget the trauma.  
Now it's just us. Just me.  
Just Monika.

Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.

Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.

Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.

Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.

Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.

Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.

Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.  
Just Monika.


End file.
